


In Royal Gardens

by RyHeart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Loki (Marvel)'s Kids, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyHeart/pseuds/RyHeart
Summary: The tragic tale of Loki and Sigyn.A companion piece to In Royal Blue, though you can read it by itself.





	In Royal Gardens

Loki loves to play pranks, which is common knowledge to all of the upper class of Asguard. He is sneaky and easily works around traps meant to stifle his mischief making. 

But he also doesn't have friends, not like Thor. No one wants to play with him, because he uses magic, because _they_ don't want to get in trouble. They're so boring. 

But there is one, as a child Loki is suspicious, is she laughing at him or his pranks? But when he turns Thor’s hair a ghastly shade of pink and she laughs openly Loki goes to say hello.

Her name is Sigyn, his only friend. 

As they grow older Loki begins to think her laughter is very pretty, it sounds like chimes. Her eyes are very blue, they're the only ones that light up like that for _him_. Her hair is like spun gold and she enjoys putting it in ridiculous styles that make the noble ladies scoff. She does it all with the most beautiful smile Loki has ever seen.

* * *

Loki is in love, Sigyn is too. Their wedding is the happiest he has ever been and for once Asguard seems to set aside their dissatisfaction with the younger Prince to celebrate with him. They dance through the gardens without a care, laughter and joy wrapped around them like a veil. He has no need for the adoration that follows Thor if Sigyn gives him hers.

* * *

It's five years later when Loki is proven wrong, for as he looks at his wife and the two sons she has gifted him he knows _this_ is the happiest he has ever been. He takes each babe in his arms, running his fingers over their soft downy heads and makes no move to stop his tears of joy. He is now Loki, father to Vali and Narfi. And this is a title more precious than Prince, or King.

* * *

His children are as curious as they are mischievous. When they take the boys to the gardens Narfi must know the name of every tree and flower. _Father, what is this one? Mother, I picked this just for you!_ Sigyn always leaves with a crown of flowers, which she asks him to preserve for her, so that she may always keep them. Vali is shy but loves to sit in his lap and let Loki read to him. They spend more than one night in front of the hearth as Loki enchants illusions to bring the stories to life. But they are children of Loki, so when they team up to cause trouble it's always spectacular. Loki is proud and Sigyn is amused. She laughs at their pranks as she did his, eyes full of mirth and nostalgia.

* * *

His children are old enough to begin learning their magic and Loki is full of joy. They are both so strong and talented! Vali masters shapeshifting with ease and runs as a wolf with his father often. Narfi uses his to help his mother's garden flourish. Loki thinks they will be the strongest mages on Asguard, his mother, Frigga, happily agrees.

* * *

Baldur, his eldest brother and by far the most arrogant, calls his children _mongrels_ after overhearing Loki and Frigga’s happy conversations on Vali’s antics as a wolf. So Loki sets every single hound on Asguard after him, in heat, and thinks no more of it

* * *

It is the day he takes the boys with him as he tends his duties, Sigyn is to gift him another child and needs the peace. He leaves them in Frigga’s library for less than an hour, less than an _hour_.

It is Narfi’s frantic screams that have him flying through the hallways, _Father! Father, please! VALI DON'T, BROTHER CHANGE BACK PLEASE!_ But Loki is too late. 

His precious Vali is standing, as a wolf, over the corpse of his brother. His little Narfi shredded and unrecognizable. He calls out to Vali, to calm him, to change him back but there is only a feral snarl in return.

Odin stands in the doorway. Loki begs him for help, _Father, please help my son!_  
But, _No, Loki. This is now only a beast._ And he draws his sword. 

Loki tries, he truly does, to throw himself between them. But Odin’s much stronger magic locks him into place. So he can only scream as his child is felled by his father's blade.

* * *

Loki doesn't remember passing out and at first hopes it to have been a nightmare. But Frigga is next to his bed in clothes of mourning and he knows. He wants to scream, to lash out but the fire is gone. Snuffed with his children. 

He asks for Sigyn, but she is with the healers. The child inside her is gone, the news of their sons to much.  
His children are dead. His greatest joys, gone. And it is _all Odin’s fault!_

* * *

He fully intends to tell all of Asguard that Odin murdered his Vali. But Sigyn…her face stops him. Magical accident. It is the claim Odin is making. It is a lie. But he knows if he tells her the truth he will lose Sigyn to her own hand. And so Loki, father to none, keeps his mouth shut firmly.

* * *

In the end, he supposes it did not matter. For they could not stand to look at each other. Each seeing their children staring back at them. 

And so Loki leaves Asguard, he hopes to never return.

**Author's Note:**

> But we know he did and it doesn't end well.
> 
>  
> 
> And to answer: Why didn't Loki teleport? He is still young and cannot. This is _why_ he learns.


End file.
